Behind Closed Closet Doors
by EMlit88
Summary: Sonny and Chad somehow get caught up in 7 Minutes in Heaven. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Behind Closed (Closet) Doors

Summary: What happens when Sonny and Chad somehow get caught up in 7 Minutes in Heaven? One-shot.

So I have a huge paper due soon, but I couldn't help it. Sonny and Chad are just too damn cute. The summary is self-explanatory. I don't own anything.

* * *

"This party sucks," Sonny said flatly, talking to a random girl sitting next to her.

Her friends had dragged her out to a party to celebrate the renewal of _So Random!_ for another season and now that she was here, she was bored out of her mind. Nico had flocked to a group of girls with Grady as his right-hand man and Tawni had left her alone to flirt up a storm with practically all the guys in the room. The last time she saw Zora, she was tampering with the air vents; she probably found her way into the attic or something by now.

Parties weren't her kind of scene. There was just too much stuff going on and there were too many people she didn't know. Her inner-Wisconsin self just kicked in and she retreated into a corner.

Suddenly, Sonny heard a few loud gasps near the entrance. She tried to tilt her head to see what was going on, but slouched back again when she noticed that it was just the cast of _MacKenzie Falls_. She heard a hush fall though and Sonny leapt up as she saw Nico. Grady, Zora and Tawni march over to them. This did not look good.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni made a face, directed at Portlyn. She overheard Chad Dylan Cooper scoff, as Sonny rushed over.

"Hey you guys. Didn't expect to see you here. Great party, huh?" Sonny tried to intervene.

"How did you guys get into a party of Matt Hart's? He's like the most famous guy under 18," Portlyn commented. Chad Dylan Cooper frowned at her, before turning back to the _So Random!_ cast.

"Why don't you guys stay in your Chuckle City area and we'll stay in ours," Chad Dylan compromised.

"Sounds good to me, right guys?" Sonny said, pushing her friends away from the _Falls_ crew. Grady and Nico gave one last scowl at them and Tawni flipped her hair, as they stalked off. Zora did some weird karate chop in front of Chad Dylan's face. Sonny just laughed awkwardly and pulled Zora away. She still didn't understand why everyone couldn't just get along.

"Can you believe them?!" Zora exclaimed.

"You? You haven't even seen anyone here! I mean, all you ever do is hide in those vents! You're such a freak of nature," Tawni crossed her arms.

"Hold up guys," Nico interrupted, as Zora was about to say something.

"It's breaking up the band," Grady nodded.

"Forget about them," Sonny said.

"Easy for you to say. You don't really hate them," Zora replied.

"I just don't understand what the fuss is all about," Sonny admitted. "So what if your shows are against each other?"

"It's the principle!" Nico said.

"The principle!" they all chorused together.

"Okay," Sonny nodded, still unsure what that meant.

"Let's just have fun, okay?" Tawni suggested. "It would look weird if we like, leave now. Besides, Matt invited us. It would be rude to not enjoy the party," she went on, going back to the dance floor.

* * *

"Gather 'round everyone. We're starting up Seven Minutes in Heaven," Matt announced.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Sonny asked her friends.

"You know, the game where-" Tawni explained.

"I know what it is," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe all you do in Wisconsin is farm and play checkers," she shrugged.

"Quiet down now. We need to add some spice to this party. First up is…" They saw Matt pick up a piece of paper from the same jar everyone put their names in when they entered the party.

"Sonny Munroe!" he called out

"You said the jar was for a door prize!" Sonny choked out, clearly not wanting to participate.

"It is a door prize," he laughed, winking.

"Ugh!" Sonny threw her hands up in the air. "I don't want this. I didn't know I was signing up for Seven Minutes in Hell with some stranger. All I wanted to do was be a good friend and come out and now this?" she rambled.

"It won't be that bad," Tawni assured.

"And the leading man is…" Matt picked a piece of paper out of the jar.

"You won't even see the guy ever again," Nico added.

"Chad! Where are you?" Matt yelled out.

"What?!" Sonny screamed, thinking that her ears were deceiving her.

"There has to be some mistake," Zora said.

"Maybe it said Tad or something and you just can't read his handwriting," Grady offered.

"Get in there you two," Matt grinned, ignoring them all. He started dragging Sonny to the closet, as some guys pushed Chad towards the same one.

"You don't understand…" Chad Dylan refused. Sonny was a little more unwilling.

"No! You can't make me!" she resisted, and in the process, falling to the floor.

"Come one, guys. Help a brother out," Matt said, recruiting his friends to lift Sonny off the floor.

"I hate him! We'll kill each other!" Sonny tried again, flailing her arms wildly. Despite all this struggling though, the next thing she knew, she heard a door shut and a lock click behind her. She was stuck in a dark closet next to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"So…uhh…hi," Sonny started awkwardly.

"This party blows," Chad Dylan said, staring at the door.

"It's not because of me. I didn't make Matt start Seven Minutes in Heaven," Sonny said.

"It's because of Chuckle City," he turned to Sonny. "The very presence of your inferiority is making this party terrible."

"That doesn't even making sense!" Sonny raised her voice.

"Of course it does. Matt's parties are usually great, but the one time he invites Chuckle City, it's like someone died."

"The party was so dead before we got here. Maybe your friend Matt isn't good at throwing parties."

"He's not my friend and he's very good at throwing parties" he responded.

"Hello? We got forced into Seven Minutes of Heaven because the party was dead. We're stuck in a closet together because the party was majorly sucking," Sonny gestured wildly. There was a knock on the door suddenly.

"What's with all the yelling?" Matt yelled.

"Uhh…we were just talk-" Sonny began before Chad Dylan cut her off.

"Foreplay. You know how it is with girls," Chad Dylan called back.

"What!?" Sonny screamed.

"Never satisfied," he chuckled. Chad held up a finger trying to tell her to hold it in.

"Right," Matt laughed. "Carry on." There was silence on the other side of the door, no doubt from the shock of Chad Dylan Cooper's comment.

"What the hell?!" Sonny hit him as hard as she could on the head.

"Damn it Sonny! What the-!? I'm trying to help you out!" Chad rubbed his head.

"How the hell is telling Matt that this is foreplay helping!?" Sonny yelled in his ear. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. Sonny slapped him again.

"How the hell does smacking me upside the head help?!" he snapped back.

"It makes me feel better," Sonny said, pushing him. There was a loud thump as his back hit the wall.

"Stop it!" Chad clutched his head and stomach, as he glared at her.

"Now why did you say that?" Sonny crossed her arms over her chest, still not entirely calmed down.

"You obviously haven't met Matt," he said, holding his head.

"No, but –" Sonny started.

"Matt expects a certain level of rowdiness out of these parties. I think it's to make up for the lack of alcohol. He wants it to be like semi-normal teenage parties, but he's always under watch from his production company. That's probably why he starts up all these stupid party games," he began explaining. "If you say that we're just talking, he'll open that door and force us to make out in front of everyone. He did that at another one of his parties and considering I really don't like you and you enjoy beating the crap out of me, I say I did both of us a favor."

"Oh…so Matt's that kind of guy," she frowned.

"Couldn't get that from out there?"

"I don't like to rush into judgment," Sonny commented.

"Hoping for a shot with him?" Chad teased, getting off the wall.

"I haven't even met the guy!"

"That doesn't mean you don't like the guy. You squealed when you met me," he smirked.

"Yeah but then I got to know you, and you were a jerk…correction: are" Sonny stated.

"So you liked me at one point," he translated.

"A lot of people also liked to eat paste at one point," Sonny rolled her eyes. A moment passed.

"Matt's not really a great guy," he said.

"Taking an interest in my love life?" Sonny smiled.

"No. Just saying," he assured.

"Just saying," she repeated.

"It's not like I care," Chad said quickly, staring at her.

"I never said you did," Sonny pointed out.

"Well, I'm reiterating a known fact then," he said. Sonny just tried to hide a smile and nodded. There was a comfortable pause again between them.

"Sorry about hitting you so many times," Sonny started.

"You should be," he mumbled. "My head still hurts and my back is now sore, thanks to you."

"Someone seems bitter," she tried to joke. Chad glared at her.

"Sorry. If I had known that you were trying to save us from utter humiliation and disgust, I probably would have only hit you once."

"Remind me never to help you ever again," he grumbled.

"How long has it been?" Sonny wondered out loud.

"Maybe five minutes," he estimated.

"We should look the part when we come out," she said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"If we really are supposed to be kissing, we're not going to look the same as when we came in," she pointed out.

"It's not like we're getting hot and heavy," Chad chuckled slightly. "Besides, I always look perfect," he boasted.

"Yeah right. You probably look terrible when you wake up," she said leaning towards him and messing his hair up with her hands.

"Hey! Who said you could touch my hair?!" he yelped, trying to fix it.

"Who said I couldn't?" she stuck out her tongue. "Now stop it. It needs to look somewhat messy," Sonny said, messing up her hair as well. "And what's with the uniform by the way? Do you guys ever wear normal clothes?" she went on. He stopped touching his hair.

"It's a symbol of _MacKenzie Falls_' camaraderie and status," he stated. She snorted. "Those uniforms distinguish us from the likes of you comedians on this studio lot."

"Yes, cause the fact that we try to make people laugh does not define us already."

"No one respects comedians," he argued.

"No one respects actors who can't act," she shot back.

"Take that back!" he said offended.

"Make me."

"You're so immature."

"You just put people down to raise your ego!" she snapped.

"I'm an egomaniac? I haven't heard that one before," he said sarcastically. Sonny let out a noise of frustration.

"I don't know how anyone could work with you! One minute you're nice and the next minute, you're a pompous, self-centered jerk!" she yelled, sticking a finger in his face.

"I don't know how anyone could work with you either! You're a raging lunatic!" Chad accused, grabbing her arm and pulling it away from his face. They stood there fuming, locked in a gaze, with his hand on hers.

"Take it back," Chad seethed.

"No. It's the truth," Sonny stood her ground. Her heart was pounding as she stared him down.

"Is not!"

"Who's immature now?" She looked at him defiantly when suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. Sonny didn't know what to do. She had never been kissed in her life. Well besides those times in elementary school, but those didn't count. Those kisses weren't close to what was happening right now. There were tongue and teeth and hands and oh God, such soft, soft lips. He pulled away for air and rested his forehead on hers. She stared at him, her mouth agape. He looked sincere and thoughtful, and she realized that this wasn't TV star, Chad Dylan Cooper anymore.

"What just happened?" Sonny breathed, wide-eyed.

"I have no idea…but I want to do it again," he said softly, pulling her head closer and drawing her lips to his own. His hands caressed her neck and jawbone as he willed her lips to open. This time, she met him with equal intensity and passion, but before anything could really happen, they were interrupted.

"Time's up!" The door flew open to the shock and mortification of a still entangled and clearly disheveled Sonny and Chad. And judging by the looks of their castmates, they were just as surprised and horrified. It looked like they had some explaining to do.

* * *

A/N: This was written pretty quickly for me, but whatever. I kind of wrote it as I went along and I think it seems a bit random. Hope it turned out okay. Give me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I've edited the end of this chapter and I'm going to upload the final part soon. The third chapter has been deleted and will be replaced. Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who read this and continued to stick with this. **

**If you're wondering, there are no spoilers in this story! None of the eps beyond the first few have happened. This starts off right where the last one ended, so you guys might have to reread the end of the last chapter.**

* * *

"He started it!" Sonny blurted out, moving as far as she could from Chad. Everyone in the room looked at them, intrigued.

"Please. You were all over _me_," he pointed at himself, brushing his shoulders unnecessarily. TV star Chad Dylan Cooper was apparently back again.

"Yeah right! Why would I be all over someone with such an enormous head?"

"Denial," he grinned, as he reached up to Matt's awaiting hand for a high-five.

"You know, I could file for sexual harassment!"

"I'd like to see you try," Chad laughed, adjusting his collar.

"You're so unbelievable! You kissed _me_, you jerk!"

"Me kiss a lowly _So Random!_ cast member like yourself? You wish," he scoffed

"Oh right. Cause every girl wants to bow down and kiss your big, stinky feet!" she said sarcastically.

"Big, stinky feet?"

You heard me."

"I just didn't realize we were in kindergarten."

"Kindergartners have more modesty than you."

"Kindergartners have more class than you."

"You're such a butthead!"

"I rest my case," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry but the word I was going for is too inappropriate for Zora to hear," Sonny spat.

"Woah guys. Chill," Nico interrupted as Sonny's nostrils began to flare.

"Why would you even argue with someone like her anyway?" Portlyn said disinterested, staring at her fingernails.

"You know, that's the smartest you've ever said Portlyn," Chad commented.

"It is?" Portlyn asked, a little confused.

"I shouldn't even be arguing with someone like Sonny. Makes me look bad," Chad said.

"Makes you look bad?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Stop making a scene, you guys," Matt cut in. "The game was supposed to be fun. You know, so everyone lets loose a little."

"I'll stop making a scene when Chad apologizes," Sonny frowned.

"Well, that won't happen," Chad scoffed.

"Then maybe I should go," Sonny huffed.

"I think that would be best," Chad agreed.

"Fine," She said curtly, heading to the door.

"Sonny! What are you doing?" Grady called out to her. Sonny just ignored him.

"Your party sucks by the way!" Sonny yelled to the crowd, before slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

"Stupid Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny mumbled to herself, walking down the sidewalk. She obviously didn't think things through or else she would have realized that the _So Random!_ cast all arrived together in the company car. Now she was stuck trying to hail a cab in the middle of the night and her feet were killing her.

"Stupid party. Stupid Matt. Stupid game," she went on blabbing to no one in particular. The streets were empty and she decided to pull out her cell to call an operator for a cab company. It was all Chad's fault.

"Hello? Can I get the number to a cab company, please?"

"Hold on, please." She was thinking up of brilliant ways to humiliate Chad Dylan Cooper, when it started to rain. She let out a noise of frustration, as her feet started drowning in the pools of water forming in her shoes.

"Yellow Cab Services. Where do you need to go?"

"As far from Chad Dylan Cooper as possible," she grumbled, making a face.

"Excuse me? Miss, are you okay?" No. Chad was ruining her life.

"Yeah, sorry. Warner Brothers Studio, stage 6," she replied instead.

* * *

Everyone kept bothering her the next morning, asking if she needed anything and asking if she was okay. Apparently, there was a post on "Sharona Knows" about Sonny storming out of the disastrous party, so she was getting weird looks from everyone, including the hair and makeup crew. Her friends were all worried about how she got home, seemingly haven forgotten about how she kissed Chad, but she just wanted to be left alone.

But it seemed that today was not her day, because she saw Chad walk up to her during an intermission of their show taping.

"Look, sorry about last night," he started.

"Go away." She stared down at her script, trying to ignore him.

"I'm trying to apologize here. I don't usually do that."

"You're not sorry," Sonny said, looking him in the eyes.

"It's not personal, you know," Chad went on.

"I know. I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper getting too personal?" she scoffed.

"It doesn't happen," he said, as if he wasn't ashamed of that response. Sonny just looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe I actually thought you were an okay guy for like, two seconds. I guess I was totally wrong." Chad's face scrunched up a bit.

"Wait…You didn't think that what happened in the closet meant anything did you?"

"Why would I think that?" Sonny spat quickly.

"It was just the heat of the moment. You know we can't stand each other," he shrugged. Sonny just looked at him, wondering why he was trying to explain something that didn't need explaining.

"Nevermind," Chad said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Look, if you're not gonna hear me out, then I won't bother you."

"That would be a dream come true."

"Ha ha." Sonny looked dead serious.

"Show's starting again soon, Chad."

"Right," Chad nodded, walking off. Sonny watched his retreating figure before turning back to her script, trying to pretend that the conversation didn't bother her one bit.

* * *

"That's a wrap!" Marshall yelled.

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief and stalked off the stage, ripping off her penguin costume. She didn't know what was wrong with her today. She couldn't focus on anything - she was flubbing her lines like crazy and she couldn't get her stage directions right. She had a feeling deep down that this was about Chad, but she wasn't willing to admit it out loud just yet. She wasn't sure how she felt honestly. Last night was such a shock to her. She just couldn't process the events of last night. She had never thought of Chad in that way. It was usually just a feeling of loathing or disgust. She used to think that it was mutual.

But the talk in the closet made her reevaluate their relationship – whatever it was. There were times that she thought that he was actually sincere. She thought that maybe there could be a side that no one ever saw. After all, he was the one who had kissed her. Twice even! He couldn't deny that. So how did it mean nothing? It wasn't like there were people around when he was trying to apologize. He could've have said straight up that those two kisses were his doing. He could've even said that he didn't know what they meant. That's what her answer would've been. But of course, Chad Dylan Cooper had to pull off one of the most unapologetic apologies she had ever heard. It would be so much easier if last night hadn't happened at all.

Too bad she couldn't stop replaying the kiss over and over again in her head.

* * *

A/N2: Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow…I don't even know where to begin. First off, I'm extremely sorry for the delay. Secondly, you guys rock! The response from everyone was mind-blowing! If you didn't notice, I edited this story so that the only plotline is about the 7 Minutes in Heaven and no longer the living next door to each other. I just didn't know where I was headed with that storyline, so I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed. This fic should be resolved in about 2 or 3 chapters.**

* * *

She tried to ignore him. The keyword though was _tried_.

Every time Sonny went to get a snack at the cafeteria, he would be there eating his stupid filet mignon with a bib. Every time she headed to Marshall's office to talk about a new sketch, she would see him talking to that Portlyn girl down the hall. She even bumped into Chad's double when she was trying to practice her lines behind a random sound stage. It was like she couldn't get away from him.

It's not like she wasn't already thinking about his smile and his gentle lips and his soft hands and his strong arms and…darn it! She was doing it again! She was so utterly pathetic. Even when Chad wasn't anywhere near her, she was still thinking about him.

She sighed heavily. Why was someone completely wrong for her feel so inexplicably good?

* * *

She saw him on her way to the prop house a few days later. "Sonny, I'm glad I caught you," he greeted.

"Chad?" Sonny wrinkled her eyebrows, not sure of what to say.

"Look, I know you don't like me and all, but I think we should talk about what happened."

"Uhh…"

"Over dinner tonight," he continued.

"What?" She looked at him like he had a dozen heads. Was this a joke?

"7:00? Your place?"

"You're serious? You don't even know where I live…"

"Wear something fancy," he added. She was too stunned to speak. Was Chad asking her out on a real date?

"Chad, I think you misunder-," she tried, before she heard his cell vibrate. He glanced down at it.

"Okay, great! I have to get going, but I'll see you then," he nodded, before running off in the other direction. Had Chad just asked her out? Had she just wordlessly accepted?

What the hell just happened here?

* * *

When her mother opened the door that night and told her that Chad Dylan Cooper was standing outside with a bouquet of roses, she literally fell back on her chair. When the fits of laughter subsided, she realized that Chad was impeccably dressed in a button-down and khakis, peering over her like she had gone nuts. And he was in fact, really holding a bouquet of roses.

"Why aren't you dressed? The restaurant will cancel the reservation in 30 minutes if we're not there," he informed, looking down at her. She stared back at him in shock at the realization that this morning's conversation really did take place and he really had meant it.

"I didn't think you were serious," she responded, getting off the floor. She tried to fix her hair quickly and pulled down at her sweatshirt suddenly feeling underdressed.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" She thought she saw a flash of hurt sweep over his features, but it was gone in an instant.

"I never said yes," Sonny pointed out.

"You never said no," he easily countered.

"That's not how asking out someone works. There has to be an agreement between both parties."

"Did you – oh goodness. I never meant this as a _date_ date," he said, beginning to laugh.

"You didn't?" Okay, now she was just confused. What was with his clothes?

"I told you I just wanted to talk." He was now laughing even more hysterically. She might say that it was contrived and fake, but with Chad, she couldn't tell.

"So why the roses?" She raised her eyebrows in doubt.

"It's my gift to you. It's the least I could do for being such a jerk. How much was the cab fare back?" He began to take out his wallet, until her hands shoved it away.

"Uhh, that's okay. You don't have to do anything. Thank you," she said awkwardly, taking the roses from his other hand instead.

"So you really just wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, looking at the floor. She bit her lip. She had a feeling deep down that he was lying, but she wasn't going to call him out on it.

"Okay…you didn't have to go through all this trouble," she said, starting to feel a little guilty now that she realized his reservations and attire was for nothing. She couldn't possibly get ready and have them get there in time.

"It's okay," he offered a smile.

"I'm sorry about that. For everything" There was a long pause, and her stomach fell at the thought he wasn't going to respond back.

"I'm sorry for the party. I just…I become someone else when all eyes are on me," he started finally. She looked into his eyes and she could tell that he meant it.

"I should get going then," Chad continued.

"Didn't you want to get dinner or something?" The words flew out of her mouth before she had the chance to filter them, and she mentally kicked herself at her idiocy. She was making it too easy for him.

"Are you offering?" he smirked, lifting an eyebrow. There was that infamous inner playboy coming out again.

"No, nevermind. Have a nice night, Chad," Sonny waved off, going to the door to let him out.

He just grinned at her as she closed the door on him.

* * *

She bumped into him the next day at the studio as she was rushing to get back to the stage. She had forgotten her hat and it took forever to find it.

To say that she's surprised to literally run into Chad's body is putting it mildly. _Mackenzie Falls_ wasn't remotely near the _So Random!_ stage and she knew that they shot their scenes around the same time.

"Chad!" Her voice was muffled through his _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform and she immediately stumbled backwards, falling ungracefully to the floor.

"Sonny," he greeted, offering his hand to help her up. She took it and she lifted herself up.

"Sorry, but I'm late for rehearsal," she said hurriedly. He nodded, and she realized that he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Chad? Can you…?" she trailed off, motioning towards his grip on her hand.

"Oh," he laughed nervously, letting go of her hand. But as she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her out of nowhere.

And it was just as electric and passionate as the first one. She had wanted to stop him, to interrupt him, but when he swept his tongue over her lips and rubbed circles into the palm of her hand, she was already long gone. She didn't want to think about how wrong this was or how bad he was for her. All she knew was that she just wanted to taste more of him and close the gap between them.

He pulled away abruptly and she staggered backwards at the sudden lack of contact.

"Okay, so I'll see you later," he said quickly, a look of bewilderment gracing his features as if he didn't plan on the kiss at all. Her face was still burning and her lips were on fire. She couldn't shake his image out of her mind. But before she could say anything, he was moving quickly in the other direction.

She looked at his retreating form, confusion and shock written all over her own face. What was going on between them? On minute they were yelling at each other, the next they were kissing like two lovebirds who couldn't keep their hands off each other. Her phone jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked down at her phone.

_Where r u? - Tawni_

Great. Now she was _really_ late for rehearsal. As if she would be able to concentrate on the show anyway.

* * *

Rehearsal gave her some time to think, and she decided that she was going to be mad at him. Who the hell runs away from a kiss without an explanation?

"You can't just run off like that!" Sonny burst into Chad's dressing room.

"I didn't run off, and you could have easily caught up to me," Chad said, unfazed.

"You knew I was on my way to rehearsal!"

"Why would I know what you _So Random!_ people do?"

"Why was I wearing my 'Check It Out Girls' costume?"

"Were you wearing a costume? I couldn't tell." Chad said, uninterested.

"Chad!" Sonny interrupted impatiently, throwing her hands into the air.

"Sonny!" he mimicked. She just huffed.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sonny settled down.

"Why did you let me?" he shrugged.

"Argh! I now remember why I didn't talk to you before. It's all coming back to me now! You're a jerk who won't give a straightforward answer like a normal human being!"

"Changing subjects, huh? Is this your way of telling me that you let me kiss you because you wanted me to?"

"No! What? No! How did you get that crazy idea in your head? You must be out of you mind!"

"Are you sure? Cause that sounds a lot like denial to me…"

"I was merely disgusted by the idea of me wanting you to kiss you that I got carried away with my reply. Trust me. I did…do not want you to kiss me, and I will never ever let it happen again."

"Right…" Chad crossed his arms, listening to her amusedly.

"I was just in shock, that's all. I was just walking down the hallway, trying to get to the set, when bam…you come and place your lips on mine. I mean, how is a girl supposed to act?"

"Well, for starters, you could try to _not_ kiss me and push me away if you were so disgusted, as you say," Chad pointed out.

"I was thrown off!" Sonny insisted.

"Of course, you were. It's not everyday Chad Dylan Cooper graces his presence in front of you regular people."

"Exactly!" Sonny nodded her head, not even trying to instigate a fight over his obvious disregard for so-called regular people.

"But if you were so disgusted, as you say, why are you here asking _why_ I kissed you and not, say ripping my head off for trying to in the first place?"

"Wait, what?"

"You came in here demanding answers, meaning you yourself are having doubts about what you're feeling or what you're supposed to be feeling," he said simply.

"Uhhh…" Sonny stumbled back a bit. Since when did Chad begin to sound smart?

"It's okay. Just admit it. You find me irresistible. Don't worry. They all do," Chad went on.

"Wait a second there. Robert Pattinson and Johnny Depp are irresistible. You are like a thousand – wait, a trillion notches down from those guys."

"Are you saying I'm not irresistible?" Chad shrieked in a fairly high-pitched manner. Sonny almost burst out laughing at the girly noise of his response.

"Of course not. Only boys would yelp like that," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Chad made a noise of disagreement, but didn't let that comment faze him. He suddenly leaned into her, his face hovering merely inches away from hers. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-what are you…?" she asked, her voice hoarse. She felt her heart palpitate in anticipation and before she could think about what her body was doing, she extended her neck up to him and fluttered her eyes closed. He smirked a little at the sight of her and instead of kissing her like she expected him to, he moved his lips to her ear.

"Fine. Then you just have to admit that you totally want to kiss this irresistible _man_."

When her eyes opened in shock, he was already halfway out the door, his laughs echoing down the halls.

She slapped her hand on her forehead. He was a bipolar jerk, and she wanted him! What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks for reading! Leave a review! **


End file.
